No Sleep Tonight FR
by KiiTa56
Summary: Fíli se réveille pour trouver Kíli qui aurait besoin d'aide pour quelque chose de plutôt important.


TRADUCTION : No Sleep Tonight

**Auteur** : LetMeBeMyself, **traducteur** : KiiTa, **beta** : NekoJilly

**Manga/livre** : Le Hobbit, **appartient à** : J.R.R. Tolkien

**Rating** : M, Humour/Romance !

**Résumé** : Fíli se réveille pour trouver Kíli qui aurait besoin d'aide pour quelque chose de plutôt important.

* * *

« Fíli. »

Fíli sursauta au contact de la main ferme sur son épaule, et grogna quand il reconnut la voix de son jeune frère.

« Retourne te coucher. »

« S'il te plait Fee, lève-toi ! » murmura Kíli, le ton désespéré. Fíli soupira en se redressant pour s'asseoir, les couvertures glissant jusqu'à sa taille.

« Quel heure est-il, Kíli ? Kíli ? » Ce dernier s'assit sur le lit du blond avec les mains solidement ancrées sur ses genoux, regardant fixement son frère avec ses grands yeux bruns. « Qu'est ce qui ne vas pas Kee ? »

Le cadet hésita un instant, et avec beaucoup d'hésitation déplaça ses mains de ses genoux et examina son entre-jambe.

Une vague de chaleur se propagea sur les joues de Fíli à la vue de la bosse proéminente qui se trouvait dans le pantalon de pyjama de son frère.

« Kíli ! Ne viens pas dans mon lit quand tu es – quand tu es comme ça ! » siffla l'ainé, jetant ses couvertures de cotés afin de sauter hors du lit, mais les mains du brun l'attrapèrent par les épaules et le ramenèrent vers le lit, presque à le tirer sur ses genoux.

« Attends ! S'il te plait Fee ! » fit plaintivement Kíli, accroché au blond. « Je ne sais pas ce qui ne va pas chez moi ! »

La bouche de Fíli s'ouvrit sous le choc et il fixa les cheveux foncés de Kíli, là où la tête de ce dernier reposait contre son cou.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il confus. « Oncle Thorin ne t'a pas appris ça ? » La situation et leur position rendaient ses mouvements raides et maladroits, alors qu'il amenait sa main sur l'épaule tremblante de son frère dans le but de le réconforter.

Kíli nia de la tête rapidement. « Je crois qu'il avait prévu de le faire quand il m'a amené à la forge l'autre jour mais un client l'a distrait. Il a dû oublier. »

« Oh. » Fíli saisit le bras du cadet et le repoussa de manière à pouvoir s'asseoir sur son lit convenablement, plutôt que sur ses genoux en face de Kíli. « Eh bien, um, il n'y a rien qui ne va pas. C'est tout à fait normal pour un nain de ton âge. »

« Et pour toi ? » demanda lentement Kíli, tentant de se décaler plus près de Fíli jusqu'à ce que leurs genoux se touchent.

Le visage de l'ainé brula à la question et il hocha fermement la tête, essayant de dissimuler le malaise que la situation lui donnait. Thorin lui avait expliqué qu'il n'y avait rien qui puisse l'embarrasser et lui avait même donné quelques livres sur le sujet, de comment quelqu'un devait faire pour « mener à bien » cette activité (livres qu'il se hâta de décliner), afin qu'il puisse apprendre la manière correcte de le faire et plus. Maintenant qu'il était dans cette situation avec son petit frère, il se trouva à souhaiter avoir porté plus d'attention sur les mots de son oncle plutôt qu'être mortifié par les propos de l'homme qu'il respectait tellement. Il avait été tellement mal à l'aise que pendant une bonne semaine il avait été incapable de regarder son oncle dans les yeux sans rougir et se remémorer leur discussion.

« C'est juste que, euh, ça veut juste dire que tu grandis ! » marmonna-t-il, avec un regard noir sur ses mains, comme si elles étaient à blâmer pour la situation délicate dans laquelle il se trouvait coincé.

« Comment je fais redescendre ça ? » demanda encore Kíli et Fíli sentit comme une menace en approche, à l'intensité se dégageant de ces yeux foncés posés sur lui, et il détourna rapidement le regard.

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa poitrine, même s'il n'était nullement amusé. Il observa l'ensemble de la pièce qu'ils partageaient dans l'espoir d'une aide quelconque. « T'as juste qu'à t'en occuper ! » Il gémit misérablement, essayant désespérément de ne pas partir dans les moindres détails et offrit à Kíli un regard suppliant. Que ce dernier loupa complètement.

« Comment ? » Kíli criait presque sur lui, tenant étroitement ses propres cuisses en signe de frustration et le geste ramena le regard de Fíli sur l'excitation de son frère. Il détourna le regard ensuite aussi vite que possible.

« Tu le prends en main ! » s'emporta Fíli avant de se mettre à tousser et de se détourner du regard curieux de son frère, essayant de se calmer. « Tu vas dans la salle de bain et tu te prends en main, comme j'ai dit. Puis après t'as juste qu'à – caresser jusqu'à ce que ça soit vraiment bien et que tu viennes. Allez va maintenant ! Va-t'en occuper ! » Le blond bascula rapidement et poussa Kíli hors du lit, regardant silencieusement ce dernier boitiller maladroitement vers la salle de bain. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Fíli s'étendit sur son matelas avec un gros soupir.

« Je vais me coucher et prétendre qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé. » Il gémit, tirant les couvertures vers lui jusqu'à les passer sur sa tête et roula sur le côté. Il ne savait pas combien de temps Kíli avait été dans la salle de bain, mais suffisamment longtemps pour qu'il se soit assoupi, seulement pour être réveillé de nouveau bruyamment par son frère qui trébucha en revenant dans leur chambre commune.

« Au moins il va être capable de dormir maintenant. » pensa un Fíli endormi, se blottissant plus encore dans son lit. Seulement pour sursauter violemment quand Kíli se glissa sous ses couvertures.

« J'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrête pas de me pincer par accident et ça fait mal ! » couina Kíli, secoué par une vague d'excitation et de frustration tout en s'accrochant au dos de son frère. Fíli prit une profonde respiration quand il sentit quelque chose de chaud et dur pressé contre le bas de son dos. « Apprends-moi ! Montre-moi comment le faire Fíli ! »

« Non ! » pleurnicha-t-il frénétiquement, la panique s'installant dans sa poitrine. « J'ai appris à le faire tout seul ! Toi aussi tu peux ! » Il saisit les mains de Kíli, qui s'étaient enroulées autour de sa taille, les doigts creusant la chair de son bas-ventre, mais se figea quand il entendit son jeune frère renifler et presser son visage contre l'arrière de sa tête.

« S'il te plaît Fíli, ça fait tellement mal ! » fit-il avec un hoquet. Le regard de Fíli restait posé sur le mur en face de lui, son estomac le tiraillant alors qu'il sentait Kíli dans son dos.

« Très bien. » Sa voix était rauque, misérable, alors qu'il enlevait les mains de son frère de sa taille afin qu'il puisse se tourner et lui faire ça. Il respira profondément et essaya de retourner un sourire vers Kíli alors que ce dernier arborait un éclatant sourire plein de reconnaissance.

« Alors, euh, tu – t'as juste qu'à – mettre tes mains dans ton pantalon et – » Il eut besoin de prendre une autre grande bouffée d'air, « et tu le saisis. » Fíli regarda résolument le torse nu de son frère, _ou était sa chemise de nuit ?_ Refusant de regarder plus bas alors que les mains de Kíli descendaient encore et toujours plus bas.

Avant qu'il ne réalise ce qui était en train de se passer, Kíli avait son pyjama descendu au niveau des cuisses et Fíli, l'esprit vide, jeta un coup d'œil plus bas avant de ramener ses yeux grands ouverts sur le torse de son frère, une sensation douloureuse prenant place dans sa poitrine alors que le brun se rapprochait de lui. Seuls quelques centimètres à peine les séparaient désormais.

Un moment plus tard, tout ce que Fíli pouvait entendre était le bruit humide de son frère se faisant plaisir lui-même.

« Comme ça ? » demanda Kíli à bout de souffle, et quand le blond sentit sur ses lèvres le souffle de son frère il se demanda quand est ce qu'ils s'étaient autant rapprochés. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur du souffle caresser sa bouche et ses joues, ce qui lui provoqua un bouillonnement dévorant dans son ventre.

« Ouais, tu te débrouilles bien. » lâcha-t-il, ses doigts ne cessant de triturer l'ourlet de sa chemise de nuit.

« Tu regardes même pas Fíli ! Tes yeux sont fermés ! » accusa le brun et Fíli ouvrit grand les yeux, le regard bloqué sur les doigts de son frère tenant fermement sa longueur. Quand son propre sexe réagit à la vue, il ne voulut rien d'autre qu'un trou se fasse dans le sol afin de l'avaler tout entier.

Le sexe de Kíli était quelque chose à voir, plutôt épais et parcouru par quelques larges veines courant le long du membre foncé. Fíli suffoqua et sa bouche saliva quand il aperçut des gouttes de pré-sperme venant de du bout, seulement pour être étalées la seconde d'après quand Kíli frotta sa main à ce niveau.

« C'est inutile ! Je peux pas le faire ! » Kíli haussa la voix méchamment, s'asseyant brutalement sur le lit de Fíli même si son érection palpitait contre ses genoux.

Le blond se releva lui aussi lentement et tapota l'épaule de son frère gentiment. « C'est pas grave Kíli. T'auras la main un jour. » Fíli le rassura, son esprit se dégageant de la brume de désir qui s'y était installé afin de donner à son frère un sourire réconfortant, alors que celui-ci le regardait avec des yeux remplis de larmes de frustration.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais essayer pour moi, Fíli ? » murmura Kíli misérablement, tendant la main afin d'attraper celle de l'ainé. « Si ça n'arrête pas bientôt je suis sûr que je vais devenir fou ! »

« Kíli – » commença Fíli nerveusement, et il eut un hoquet lorsque sa main fut posée sur la verge du brun. Il lâcha presque un cri quand l'autre se mit à aller et venir contre la paume de sa main, la chair chaude et humide glissant entre ses doigts refermés.

« Oh ta main ! Tellement bon, tellement bon ! » gémit Kíli, se rallongeant sur le lit et relâchant la main du blond afin d'attraper ses biceps et de le tirer au-dessus de lui. Fíli hésita un moment et le laissa finalement se placer plus confortablement. Avec un genou entre les jambes écartés de son frère et un coude planté ferment dans le matelas, ses yeux étaient captivés par la vue de sa propre main glissant de haut en bas sur l'érection de Kíli.

Il sursauta violemment lorsque le brun enfonça ses pieds dans le matelas et releva ses genoux, rentrant en contact avec la semi-érection de Fíli, apportant des frictions grisantes au travers de son pyjama. Fíli souleva ses hanches afin d'échapper au contact mais Kíli posa ses mains sur ses hanches et le tira vers le bas afin que son genou puisse continuer à frotter contre le blond.

« Stop ! » hoqueta Fíli, lâchant le membre de son frère et essayant d'arrêter ce dernier de le toucher. « Faut qu'on arrête Kíli ! »

« Non ! » grogna-t-il en retour, basculant Fíli par l'épaule afin que celui-ci se retrouve à son tour sur le dos. « J'en a besoin ! »

Fíli s'étrangla alors que son pantalon de nuit était glissé précipitamment le long de ses cuisses et il résista à l'envie de devenir euphorique lorsque Kíli aligna leurs deux sexes.

« Je t'aime Fee, t'aime tellement ! » gémit Kíli dans son oreille, ses hanches ne faiblissant pas dans leur va-et-vient constant. Fíli se tordit quand il sentit la langue de son frère le long de son oreille avant de passer sur sa mâchoire.

« Kíli, oh Kíli ! » Les hanches de l'ainé bougeaient frénétiquement, alors que le plaisir l'envahissait doucement. Il lui fallut un moment mais il réalisa finalement que la bouche de son frère était sur la sienne et il se figea, fixant le brun les yeux écarquillés. Kíli remarqua immédiatement le changement d'attitude et se redressa vivement quand Fíli ne lui retourna pas le baiser et qu'il resta le fixer avec ses yeux foncés sauvages.

« Je – » la voix de Kíli eut comme un craquement, et Fíli eut un poids dans la poitrine à la détresse qu'il perçut dans la voix de son frère. « Je suis désolé Fíli. Je suis vraiment désolé. » Fíli paniqua quand le cadet commença à descendre du lit, et il n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois avant de saisir le brun pour le tirer vers lui et l'entrainer dans un baiser passionné.

« Je t'aime Kíli. » Il le chuchota doucement, en passant une de ses jambes autour de la taille de Kíli avant de le faire basculer en avant. C'était surprenant à quel point cette déclaration était vraie, même s'il se sentait toujours aussi mal avec la direction qu'avaient pris les choses. Kíli était toujours son _frère_ et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre que son amour pour lui était mal, même si _c'était_ si bon de pouvoir être aussi proche de lui, et de pouvoir lui soutirer ces délicieux gémissements et halètements de plaisir.

Kíli semblait figé, perché au-dessus de son frère, mais quand il réalisa ce qu'il se passait ses lèvres rencontrèrent celle de Fíli et il glissa sa langue dans la bouche du blond, la frottant contre sa jumelle, gémissant avec extase.

Enfin, _enfin !_, Fíli touchait presque les sommets, la chaleur parcourant son corps si intense qu'il remarqua à peine quand les mains de Kíli se détachèrent de ses hanches pour glisser jusqu'à ses testicules, pausant un moment afin de les serrer doucement, puis continuer de glisser jusqu'à l'entrée plus loin. Il le remarqua quand il sentit un doigt taquiner la peau sensible avant de s'insérer tout entier.

« Attends ! Kíli, pas là ! » gémit misérablement Fíli, frissonnant lorsque le doigt fut introduit jusqu'à l'articulation, se mouvant en va-et-vient en lui avec minutie, et frottant contre les parois. Les mouvements de hanche du brun étaient erratiques alors qu'il haletait et gémissait le prénom du blond, jusqu'à ce qu'il vienne sur son ventre. L'étrange combinaison de plaisir apporté par le doigt et par la chaleur du corps de son frère pressé contre lui firent que Fíli ne tarda pas à déverser sa semence à son tour, l'esprit vide.

Il redevint pleinement conscient ce qui devait être quelques minutes après, car ils étaient couchés l'un contre l'autre, leurs membres emmêlés et Kíli embrassant son visage en murmurant encore et encore 'Je t'aime'.

Fíli forma un petit sourire et embrassa le cadet en retour, un lent et doux contact du bout des lèvres. « Je t'aime aussi, Kee. »

« C'est tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu t'entendre dire. » murmura joyeusement Kíli en retour, attirant l'ainé pour une étreinte. « Je ne te laisserai jamais partir. » Fíli lui rendit un sourire hésitant et un fort sentiment de bonheur le remplissait aux mots de Kíli. Au moins il savait désormais que son frère l'aimait tout autant en retour et c'est avec cette pensée qu'il enlaça le brun et que les deux dérivèrent dans le sommeil.

Kíli aurait complètement sombré dans les rêves si Fíli n'avait pas eu un petit rire soudain.

« Qu'est ce qui est si drôle ? » Ses mots étaient mâchés par le sommeil, ses doigts jouant avec l'épaisse et belle chevelure blonde.

« Tu mentais quand tu disais que tu ne savais pas t'en débarrasser. » Le léger rire de l'ainé remplissait ses oreilles et Kíli eut beau chercher, il ne pouvait penser à quelque chose qui sonnait aussi doux et merveilleux. « Et aussi à propos de n'avoir jamais eu 'la discussion' avec notre oncle ! » Le cadet eut un petit sourire espiègle et embrassa le nez de son frère.

« Je voulais te faciliter l'idée d'être avec moi. Peut-être qu'on aurait pu le faire quelques fois ensemble avant de commencer à se toucher l'un l'autre. Les choses se sont un peu emportées, hein ? Enfin, pas que je m'en plaigne. Maintenant je peux te toucher autant que je veux. » Sa main glissa jusqu'à la hanche du blond, la frottant doucement d'une manière relaxante.

« En effet tu peux. » ronronna doucement Fíli, attrapant une des mains du cadet afin d'entrelacer leurs doigts. « Je t'aime, Kee. » Ses yeux se fermèrent alors qu'il laissait échapper un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

« Oncle Thorin était vraiment mal à l'aise de parler de sexe et tout. C'est ridicule à quel point un adulte comme lui peut divaguer et tourner autour du pot quand il s'agit de quelque chose aussi simple. » chuchota paresseusement Kíli en réponse. « J'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en profiter un peu. Il m'a fait promettre de ne dire à personne qu'il est tombé dans les pommes quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'était la sodomie. »

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions !_


End file.
